


How I Sleep

by Kindoflostaround



Series: kinktober 2017 [Ryden] [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindoflostaround/pseuds/Kindoflostaround
Summary: Ryan's states away from home and is tried from a boring conference. Brendon misses him and gets horny.





	How I Sleep

 

**2\. How I Sleep**

**_Dirty Talk_**  | Watersports | Forniphilia

 

"I hate this."

"You hate what." Ryan wipes the tiredness from his eyes as he throws himself on the hotel bed. It wasn't very comfortable.

He'd rather be sleeping in his own bed then be here, or he'd rather have Brendon here with him so he'd at least have someone here to cuddle with.

"I hate that you're far away from me. It's different if you were just at the company but you're several states away, and that's not cool."

Ryan loosens his tie pulling it over his head. Running his finger over it. Brendon bought it for him last year, it used to be a bright blue but since it's his favorite he wore this one more than all the other ones. The brightness started to fade but it still meant the world to him.

"I know. It sucks having to come back to a quiet hotel room. I miss your loud voice."

Brendon scuffs on the other side of the line. "I don't know if that's a compliment or not."

Ryan readjusts the phone up to his ear, smiling softly. He hums as if he was thinking, "I'd say both, but more as a compliment."

Ryan reaches for the remote to the TV turning it on. He wasn't paying much attention to it, but again. It's too quiet in here and he'd like to fill it with some type of noise.

"How was the conference anyway?"

Ryan groans just thinking about it. "Boring. I started drawing flowers in the corner of my notes just to entertain myself. Wasn't very professional, but it was that or falling asleep."

Brendon laughs loudly. Ryan wished he could see his face right now, he always looked amazing when he was laughing.

"Only you, Ross."

Ryan sits up on the bed with his back now up against the headboard. Setting his tie that was still holding and sets it beside himself on the bed. He laughs along with him. "Trust me, you would too. I wish you were here."

The laughter dies down.

"Me too, only two more days left."

Ryan uses his shoulder to hold up his phone to his ear when he notices a hangnail on his thumb. He starts to pick at it.

Brendon would get pissed off at him if he was year yelling something the line of, "don't do that, you'll make it bleed." Then he'd take Ryan's hand in his own to make sure he leaves it alone. Since he's not here though he goes ahead and does so.

All while returning with, "yeah, but that's seems like forever. It's stupid being away from each other. Plus, I miss sex." He hisses when he pulled on it too much and it actually does start to bleed. He shakes his hand before taking his thumb into his mouth. He should have just listened to Brendon.

"Ryan you've only been gone for 48 hours."

Taking his spit covered thumb out of his mouth wiping it on his slacks. He looks to see if it stops bleeding. It did. This time he'll leave it alone. Clearing his throat. "And? I still miss it."

Brendon's quiet on the other end. He could hear movements for a while but then it's quiet. Brendon's voice is slow, "what do you miss about it?"

Ryan didn't see much into the question. He grabs the remote, switching through the channels. He shrugs even though Brendon can't see him. "Everything." Ryan stops when he gets on the cooking channel.

Chopped has always been Brendon's favorite show to watch together.

"What do you mean by everything, anything specific?"

Ryan unbuttons his shirt. He didn't want to wear it longer than he already had. "I miss how you looked with your mouth full of my cock. Was that specific enough?" Pulling his arms out of the sleeves.

"Y-yeah. Anything else?"

Ryan takes his undershirt off as well. Putting Brendon on speaker phone to use both of his hands. "I miss having you on your hands and knees. For some reason, your moans get loud when you're fucked like that."

Brendon let's out a loud breath. As if it was a moan. "I do like it, especially the way you grab my hips and pull me back onto your cock."

Ryan let's out a yawn. Standing up to undo his belt.

"Keep going, Ry."

When Ryan gets down to his boxers he crawls under the covers. Putting his phone next to his head. "I miss the way you call my name right when you're about to come. It always pushes me to the edge."

"Fuck...What else? Don't stop talking."

If Ryan was being honest with himself, which he is. He's one hundred percent turned on with talking about this. He's just tried at the same time. He knows Brendon is turned on as well. Laying his head on his pillow as he continues.

"Are you touching yourself?"

Brendon let's out a moan. "I got really horny when you started talking- I wish you could be here."

Ryan bites his lip, his right hand traveling down to the hem of his boxers. "What would you want me to do to you, baby?"

Brendon's breath speeds up and another moan go through his phone. "I'd want your hands on my cock instead of my own."

Ryan takes his cock into his hand stroking himself lazily. His eyes closed. The TV becomes a silent voice in the background letting Brendon fill his ears instead.

"Ryan when you get home I want us to fuck. Okay?"

"Whatever you want. I'll open you up with fingers, nice and slow."

Brendon was moaning his name on the other line. Telling him to keep going.

"When I'm done opening you with my fingers I'd let you ride my cock you always look so sexy riding me."

"Are you touching yourself too?"

"Yeah, baby. I couldn't help myself. Your moans always do things to me." Ryan strokes himself faster, stomach clenching.

"I'm getting close. I want you to come with me." Brendon tells him voice getting higher.

Ryan's hand felt to dry to continue. He didn't have any lotion close by and he was to relax to get up. Instead, he does it the old fashion way. He pulls his boxers down his thighs. He spits in his hand, slicking up his cock. He grins when goes back to slowly getting himself off. The feelings a lot easier. Making him groan in pleasure. Speeding up his hand. "You'll have to hold it then."

Ryan hears a shaking breath comes from Brendon. "I can't-  _ughh_ – I need to come." Brendon was moaning, but Ryan could tell by the way he sounded, even though he said he can't, he's still trying to hold back.

"When I get home, I'm not holding back. Two days is already destroying me. I want to be inside you. I want to fuck you tell you can only speak my name." Ryan runs his thumb back and forth over the head of his cock. A build in the pit of his stomach warning him that he's getting closer with each pump on his member.

"That's what I want– that's what I need, Ry _! Uhh- ahh_ –"

"You can come–"

"Only if you come."

"I'm coming now." Ryan spilling into his hand with a deep moan. Dragging his orgasm out. Brendon not too far behind him when he comes too.

Ryan wipes his come-covered hand on the side of the bed. Maybe not the best idea knowing the maid will have to come and give him new sheets but he'd worry about that tomorrow. Kicking his boxers, the rest of the way off.

"Ryan? You still there?"

His eyes are closed already slowly falling asleep. "Yeah, I'm here."

Brendon let's out a small chuckle. "We've never had phone sex before."

Humming in response. "We should do it again sometime. Maybe when I'm more awake. I'd be a lot better then."

"You're right. I forgot how sleepy you probably are. This whole time difference is still throwing me off, I'll let you get some sleep."

"I love you, baby. As soon as I wake up I'll call you." He sits up to turn off the lamp. Laying his head back down. The pillow doesn't smell like Brendon. That only makes him miss him more.

"I love you too. Night, love."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments would mean a lot! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://littlebrallonqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/littlebrallonQ)


End file.
